Empty Space
by Nightmareish Rain
Summary: Oneshot This is about how Harry feels aboutlosing Sirius. The spirit of the destroyed prophecies speaks to him about the event. Better than it sounds. Summaries aren't my thing. Rating because of Movie rating.


**Empty Space**

**A/N:** I'm obsessed with Harry Potter. Also…I saw the 5th movie and now I'm fucking with the story. I'm changing the ending and moving on from there.

**Disclaimer:** owning things is troublesome.

**Dedication:** Sirius Black; the man I love dearly for he is a saint who loved as well.

Story:

Harry slumped to his knees before the mysterious archway; where is godfather had fallen through. Where he died.

After the battle with the Dark Lord; the fifteen-year-old boy drug himself to the room it began in.

The image of watching Bellatrix hitting Sirius with the killing curse was still vivid in his mind.

How much anger he felt.

The _urge_ to kill that horrid death eater who slain his beloved godfather.

Hot tears pour from his eyes, mixing with the blood on his face and stinging the wounds that it came from. That pain could not compare to the empty feeling and the heart wrenching guilt he had felt.

It just doesn't want to go away.

"WHY!?" The boy cries out, slamming his already bleeding fists onto the ground slumping his body over.

"Sirius…I-I'm sorry!" More tears and heart wrenching cries come from Harry's throat.

The ministry, his friends and Dumbledore could only watch sorrowfully. They knew they could not stop him from grieving, or blaming himself.

The death eaters had disappeared once the Order of the Phoenix had captured them. A simple apparition spell let them escape.

All through the silence that had finally set in with Harry's silent tears falling as he laid on the ground in mournful state. The ministry left, feeling as if they weren't needed at the moment. Dumbledore and the boy's friends' stayed; few cried for Harry and the others silently left in shock and understanding.

A gentle wind blows through, it was curious for there were no windows about. Then a soft sigh rings through. The Headmaster looks about curiously, keeping his guard up incase the Dark Lord made him self known.

"Dear Harry, do not be sad." A soft feminine voice came; but no body was about to go with it.

Harry did not respond; more than likely not hearing the voice and continued to lay on the cold ground.

A tall and pale woman, with twisting blonde hair that had black highlights in it appeared on the opposite side of the ghostly archway. Though her body was partly transparent; she stood there with a soft smile and her violet eyes shining. Her body dressed in an old-fashioned black dress and covered by a velvety cloak. Her feet were bare and delicate. The woman held her hands together and in front of herself.

Dumbledore and the DA stared at her in curiosity and confusion.

"Please do not grieve child; life will go on."

Harry's eyes regained some life and he spoke in a delirious and empty voice.

"Sirius is dead, because of me…"

The woman walked through the archway; being unaffected by it's power and knelt beside the saddened boy. She laid a small hand on his unruly hair. This was amazing since she was clearly not completely real.

"He is no longer here because the prophecy had said he would be gone on this day."

"He is dead because of me…" Harry repeats himself monotonously.

"Sirius protected you; and you did not let him die, he left because you loved each other so much that you'd die for each other. He died because of that. Not because you made it happen."

"Voldemort…he made Sirius come here and I came to save him…Bellatrix killed him. I let it happen."

"No, he protected you out of love, that is all."

"Who are you?"

"The Prophecy's spirit. Since all were destroyed I am here."

"Why did you let him die?" Harry became more aware and sat up tears still streaming down his face.

"I am only the spirit, I do not make prophecies."

"Then why is he dead!?"

"The prophecy declared he would die so that you would live to carry out your own prophecy. To defeat The Dark Lord as he is called."

"My prophecy said one could not live while to other survives…"

"Which is why Sirius died; so you could carry out the prophecy."

Silence settles as the words sink in.

Harry still let the thought that Sirius died because of him, but let himself know it wasn't with out reason.

The empty space in his heart shrank partly. But the pain still stayed; he knew it wasn't his fault but could only be content with thinking so.

Harry cried hard; calling out to Sirius. The spirit left; smiling.

Harry smiled through his tears for his godfather, to show his love.

**-End**

**A/N:** …..Why am I so depressing? Yea I know I said I was taking a 2-week break but I wanted to put this down the second I got home from the midnight showing and yea…

One-shot or shall I continue?

**Continue:** If yes, tell me what pairings you'd like. Personally; I'm a Fan of RonXHermione, SnapeXHarry. Why? I don't know…go away j/k.

**Review my lovelies;** I knit them into a quilt to keep warm at night. (yes, I know how to knit.)


End file.
